Kagome y su decision
by mitsuki005
Summary: Inuyasha es un joven hanyou indeciso, ya que no sabe si escoger a kikyo o a kagome. Pero si inuyasha escoge a kikyo, que ara kagome se quedara con el o se ira, cual será su Decisión y sobre todo cual serán las aventuras que pasara kagome y a quien conocerá
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic, así que por favor si algo sale mal avísenme por favor. Bueno como el summary lo dice es bastante obvio que Inuyasha se quede con Kikyo jeje, bueno Kagome destrozada por el abandono de Inuyasha decide huir del hanyou, pero no se ira a su época, se quedara vagando por el sengoku, pero ¿A dónde se ira? Y sobre todo ¿Con quien se quedara?. A y una cosita mas cuando vean estos signos / es el pensamiento de los personajes y cuando vean estos () es la acción de ellos.

Bueno ahora si a leer se a dicho

Chapter 1 _Se fue_

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede:

**Inuyasha**: Kagome tengo que hablar contigo.

**Kagome**: ¡Claro!

Ya a fuera de la cabaña de la anciana

**Kagome**: Inuyasha vamos te veo preocupado, ¿te pasa algo?

**Inuyasha**: ¡Kagome, me quedare con kikyo!

**Kagome**: (Llorando) pe… pero porque ¡Inuyasha!

Kagomeestaba enojada y triste a la vez.

**Inuyasha**: Ka…gome (no le gustaba ver a si a kagome pero que mas podía hacer) por favor lo siento yo ya tome una decisión y mi decisión fue cuidar a Kikyo pase lo que pase y permanecer a su lado siempre, y lo cumpliré ya que se lo prometí

**Kagome**: Inuyasha (su flequillo cubría su rostro) pero Inuyasha, tu prometiste protegerme siempre pase lo que pase (estaba llorando)

**Inuyasha**: Ka…gome, porfavor lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname, perdóname, pero debes entender que yo ya tome una decisión y todo lo que vivimos no me importa ya… (Se fue al bosque en busca de kikyo)

**Kagome**: ¡Inuyasha, te odio, te odio, te odio!... /porque Inuyasha/

**Inuyasha**: había escuchado eso, y fueron como mil estacas en su corazón /tal ves no debi de haber dicho eso/

Kagome se encontraba dentro de la cabaña con su arco, flechas y mochila, estaba escribiendo una carta:

**CARTA**

**QUERIDOS AMIGOS (SANGO, MIROKU, SHIPPO, KIRARA Y KAEDE)**

**ME VOY, LA VERDAD ESQUE LOS EXTRAÑARE MUCHO A TODOS PERO YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASI, YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR AQUÍ. **

**TAL VES NO ME ENTIENDAN PERO PRONTO SABRAN PORQUE ME E IDO.**

**SANGO, TE EXTRAÑARE MUCHO MEJOR AMIGA.**

**MIROKU, IGUAL TE EXTRAÑARE, AUNQUE ME LIBRARE DE TUS MANOSEOS.**

**KAEDE, TE EXTRAÑARE DEMASIADO HAS SIDO COMO MI SEGUNDA MADRE.**

**SHIPPO, TE AMO MUCHO ERES COMO MI HIJO, JAMAS TE OLVIDARE.**

**PORFAVOR CUIEDEN DE SHIPPO.**

**LOS QUIERE, SU AMIGA DEL FUTURO.**

Kagome se marcho y se adentro al bosque sin saber lo que pronto se encontrara

**Mañana siguiente**

**Sango**: Miroku has visto a ¿Kagome?

**Miroku**:no, no la e visto, cuando me levanto no estaba

**Inuyasha**: (con semblante triste) Se fue…

**Sango y miroku**:¡¿Qué?!

**Sango**: (casi llorando) ¡a… donde fue, y porque!

**Inuyasha**: se fue porque… (fue interrumpido por miroku)

**Miroku**: ¡una carta!, debe ser de la Srta. Kagome

**Sango**: ¡ábrela! (fue tanta la potencia de su vos, que casi deja sordo al pobre de miroku)

Miroku leyó toda la carta una y otra ves y no entendían el porque hasta que vieron a Inuyasha , que no había dicho ni una palabra

**Sango**: ¡dime donde esta kagome y porque se fue!

**Miroku**: tranquila sango inuyasha debe tener alguna explicación

**Inuyasha**: Kagome se fue porque…

Ta ta taran… que les parecio, ¿bien o malo? Por favor díganme y dejen rewies (lo siento si lo escribí mal jeje) a también mi ortografía ¿buuena o mala?, por favor díganme, a y lo siento por ser este cap tan corto, el otro será mas largo se los prometo.

Bueno actualizare cada viernes, enserio prometo no fallarles porque yo se lo feo que se siente leer una historia y que no este completa ni la actualicen… Bueno eso depende si seguiré con mi historia si recibo mas de 10 mensajes (bueno rewies, pero por mientras les diré mensajes hasta que me aprenda como se escribe jeje) y si no me llegan temo que tendre que dejar esta historia.

Bueno los quiero, besos & abrazos

Karen


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic, así que por favor si algo sale mal avísenme por favor. Bueno como el summary lo dice es bastante obvio que Inuyasha se quede con Kikyo jeje, bueno Kagome destrozada por el abandono de Inuyasha decide huir del hanyou, pero no se ira a su época, se quedara vagando por el sengoku, pero ¿A dónde se ira? Y sobre todo ¿Con quien se quedara?. A y una cosita mas cuando vean estos signos / es el pensamiento de los personajes y cuando vean estos () es la acción de ellos.

Bueno ahora si a leer se a dicho

Chapter 1 _Se fue_

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede:

**Inuyasha**: Kagome tengo que hablar contigo.

**Kagome**: ¡Claro!

Ya a fuera de la cabaña de la anciana

**Kagome**: Inuyasha vamos te veo preocupado, ¿te pasa algo?

**Inuyasha**: ¡Kagome, me quedare con kikyo!

**Kagome**: (Llorando) pe… pero porque ¡Inuyasha!

Kagomeestaba enojada y triste a la vez.

**Inuyasha**: Ka…gome (no le gustaba ver a si a kagome pero que mas podía hacer) por favor lo siento yo ya tome una decisión y mi decisión fue cuidar a Kikyo pase lo que pase y permanecer a su lado siempre, y lo cumpliré ya que se lo prometí

**Kagome**: Inuyasha (su flequillo cubría su rostro) pero Inuyasha, tu prometiste protegerme siempre pase lo que pase (estaba llorando)

**Inuyasha**: Ka…gome, porfavor lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname, perdóname, pero debes entender que yo ya tome una decisión y todo lo que vivimos no me importa ya… (Se fue al bosque en busca de kikyo)

**Kagome**: ¡Inuyasha, te odio, te odio, te odio!... /porque Inuyasha/

**Inuyasha**: había escuchado eso, y fueron como mil estacas en su corazón /tal ves no debi de haber dicho eso/

Kagome se encontraba dentro de la cabaña con su arco, flechas y mochila, estaba escribiendo una carta:

**CARTA**

**QUERIDOS AMIGOS (SANGO, MIROKU, SHIPPO, KIRARA Y KAEDE)**

**ME VOY, LA VERDAD ESQUE LOS EXTRAÑARE MUCHO A TODOS PERO YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASI, YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR AQUÍ. **

**TAL VES NO ME ENTIENDAN PERO PRONTO SABRAN PORQUE ME E IDO.**

**SANGO, TE EXTRAÑARE MUCHO MEJOR AMIGA.**

**MIROKU, IGUAL TE EXTRAÑARE, AUNQUE ME LIBRARE DE TUS MANOSEOS.**

**KAEDE, TE EXTRAÑARE DEMASIADO HAS SIDO COMO MI SEGUNDA MADRE.**

**SHIPPO, TE AMO MUCHO ERES COMO MI HIJO, JAMAS TE OLVIDARE.**

**PORFAVOR CUIEDEN DE SHIPPO.**

**LOS QUIERE, SU AMIGA DEL FUTURO.**

Kagome se marcho y se adentro al bosque sin saber lo que pronto se encontrara

**Mañana siguiente**

**Sango**: Miroku has visto a ¿Kagome?

**Miroku**:no, no la e visto, cuando me levanto no estaba

**Inuyasha**: (con semblante triste) Se fue…

**Sango y miroku**:¡¿Qué?!

**Sango**: (casi llorando) ¡a… donde fue, y porque!

**Inuyasha**: se fue porque… (fue interrumpido por miroku)

**Miroku**: ¡una carta!, debe ser de la Srta. Kagome

**Sango**: ¡ábrela! (fue tanta la potencia de su vos, que casi deja sordo al pobre de miroku)

Miroku leyó toda la carta una y otra ves y no entendían el porque hasta que vieron a Inuyasha , que no había dicho ni una palabra

**Sango**: ¡dime donde esta kagome y porque se fue!

**Miroku**: tranquila sango inuyasha debe tener alguna explicación

**Inuyasha**: Kagome se fue porque…

Ta ta taran… que les parecio, ¿bien o malo? Por favor díganme y dejen rewies (lo siento si lo escribí mal jeje) a también mi ortografía ¿buuena o mala?, por favor díganme, a y lo siento por ser este cap tan corto, el otro será mas largo se los prometo.

Bueno actualizare cada viernes, enserio prometo no fallarles porque yo se lo feo que se siente leer una historia y que no este completa ni la actualicen… Bueno eso depende si seguiré con mi historia si recibo mas de 10 mensajes (bueno rewies, pero por mientras les diré mensajes hasta que me aprenda como se escribe jeje) y si no me llegan temo que tendre que dejar esta historia.

Bueno los quiero, besos & abrazos

Karen


End file.
